Super Bowl Day
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: This for the next day of Week of Randomness! I know it isn't the super bowl but it goes with the plot... The married husbands-1,2,4,60-get too caught up in watching the super bowl. What happens when their wives get sick of it? PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

**Author's Note: Yes, I am well aware that it isn't super bowl day. I got this idea on that day though and wanted to FINALLY do it for today. HAPPY AWESOME DAY! This would be the next day in Week of Randomness where people write down something they find awesome or just a story they think is awesome. This might not be the best (I say that about all of my stories though) but I tried!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It was a day just like any other old day.<p>

The suns rays were shining brightly, the birds were happily singing cheerful songs, and all was still and filled with quietness.

Although, all was quiet outside, inside men, women, and even some children were in their living rooms with their eyes glued to their TV sets. What was so important that everyone _had _to watch and stay inside for exactly? It was super bowl day.

"How does this taste?" Kuki Beetles, now a happily married wife and mother, looked towards Rachel as she finished mixing up some bean dip in a bowl.

This was what happened every time there was a big game on TV. Hoagie, Nigel, Patton, and Wally would come over to one of the houses, bringing their wives and children with them, and they'd sit mindlessly in front of the blinking reflection of the game displayed on the television set.

Rachel Uno, who was now married to Nigel and had kids with him also, scooped a chip into the dip and brought it into her mouth.

"Mmm," She hummed as she tasted the delicious sensation of the food, "It tastes amazing Kuki."

Kuki smiled widely, "Thanks."

"Are the guys in front of the television _already_?" Rachel questioned as she poured the salted chips into a large, blue bowl.

Abby, now married to Hoagie and also having kids, nodded, "Yeah, they wanted to get comfortable," Abby rolled her dark orbs at that.

"Oh boys…" Fanny, Patton's wife and a mother also, shook her head sadly.

"They just enjoy that kind of stuff. Don't you enjoy the super bowl, Fanny?" Kuki wondered as she got out some snacks from her pantry.

Fanny nodded slowly, admitting that she did, "I'm not like them though. I don't have to watch the entire thing or get a good seat for it."

"I don't really like it. It's just a sport and it isn't like they can't hear the scores later. Why does it matter if they don't watch it but just know what happened?" Kuki questioned.

"They just like watching it and seeing every little detail and knowing it before actually being told about it, girl. It's like how you used to watch those rainbow monkey episodes when you were little but you could have just _heard _what it was about…but yah wanted to see it," Abby explained.

"Don't put rainbow monkeys into all of this, Abs. You know it isn't the same," Kuki retorted.

"Abby's just explaining to yah why it might be important to them is all."

"They could be doin' something better with their time like washing the dishes. My kitchen is a mess," Fanny complained with a scowl.

"…Or help my son with his homework," Rachel frowned some, "He's always asking me for help when I don't have the time and now he's upstairs trying to get his weekend work done."

"Why didn't he get it done earlier?" Kuki asked.

"I've been busy and he always seems to get his mind on _other _projects."

"Other meaning, Kids Next Door?" Abby cocked her eyebrow at Rachel.

Rachel gave a nod, "Like father, like son."

Abby shook her head.

"…Or Wally could pick up our daughter from her ballet class. I always have to do it and right now I'm a bit busy trying to make _them _snacks," Kuki frowned as she stirred some cookie dough.

"Well, you just used up all of Abby's food and that means more grocery shopping to do," Abby pointed out as she sat in a chair.

"Why can't those men just do something for a change instead of having we do it all while they just relax in front of a TV screen? They aren't the only ones who have to work," Fanny crossed her arms.

"It's important to them," Kuki heaved a sigh as she continued to stir the dough.

"So?"

Kuki tried to ignore the other's complaints as she exited into the living room.

All four men, sat right in front of the huge TV screen as they talked amongst themselves.

"I'm telling you that, that team is lame," Wally gave a frown.

"Right, like they could do better," Patton rolled his eyes.

"Umm, guys, do you all know what you want to drink?" Kuki interrupted.

"I still say that, that team won't win!" Wally protested, "They aren't as good as-"

"You're wrong," Nigel stated as he shook his head, "They won't win."

"Well-"

"Guys!" Kuki shouted.

All four of the men shot their heads back at Kuki.

"Yeah, Kooks?" Wally asked.

"What would you guys like to drink?" She wondered.

"Root beer!"

"Dr. Pepper!"

"Root beer!"

"Root beer!"

"Okay, I'll have to run to the store to get the root beer though…" Kuki replied.

"Okay then. Can yah get us some more chips while you're out?" Wally questioned, no longer looking back at his wife.

"Okay. Oh, and did-"

"Shush! It's starting," Patton cried as he turned up the volume of the television.

"Umm…Wally, we'll need to buy more milk tomorrow because I don't have any money on me," Kuki explained.

"Yeah, yeah…" Wally waved his hand back at her, not really listening.

Kuki frowned as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Did they actually answer you?" Rachel wondered.

"Barely," Kuki huffed, "They didn't even really care. They expect me to go all the way over to the store to get root beer when all we have is Dr. Pepper."

"That's men for yah," Fanny responded as she rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to see them do all this stuff while we just sit on the couch and watch TV," Kuki spoke, not really meaning what she said.

Abby smirked, "Maybe we can…"

All of the girls looked at Abby, smirks forming onto their faces.

* * *

><p>"Oh man! It was so close!" Wally shouted at the television.<p>

Patton smirked, "Yes!"

"So Wally, what did Kuki ask you about tomorrow?" Hoagie wondered as he placed his hand into a chip bag.

"I dunno…something to do with her car?" Wally shrugged.

Kuki, Fanny, Rachel, and Abby exited the kitchen at that moment and stood right in front of the men, crossing their arms and scowling.

"Hey, we can't see!" Patton cried.

"Rach, can you move over some?" Nigel asked as Rachel gave a stern look.

"What are you girls doing?" Patton asked, frowning.

"Yeah, we're missing the game!" Wally shouted.

All of the girls stood silently, keeping their ground and frowning.

"Wally, I need you to pick up Julia from ballet class," said Kuki as she looked him in the eyes.

"What? Why can't you do it?"

"…She needs to be picked up soon, Wally. You don't want our little girl waiting."

Wally stared at her in disbelief.

"Patton, you need to clean the kitchen. Yah made it all dirty with all those snacks you wanted us to make," Fanny crossed her arms.

"What? Fine, I'll do it later-"

"No, now."

Patton looked at Fanny as if she was crazy.

"Hoagie, Abby needs yah to go pick up some groceries from the store."

"But-"

"Now, baby," Abby spoke sternly.

"Yeah, and Nigel, our son needs your help with his homework. You think you can help him this time? Great," said Rachel.

"Oh, and you guys will need to finish the cookies and the other snacks after your done," Fanny added, "Get to it guys."

All of the men sat there in confusion.

Kuki began to tap her foot impatiently.

"What about the game?" Wally frowned.

"That's not my problem Wally. I always have to pick up Julia and I just don't have time to do it today…and Fanny doesn't have time to clean the kitchen before it gets messier, Abby doesn't have time to go to the store, and Rachel doesn't have the time to help with homework. We all have stuff to do too."

"Now go!" Fanny commanded.

Hoagie, Nigel, Patton, and Wally all stood to their feet and made their way to where they were supposed to go without anymore questions…well, aloud anyways.

* * *

><p>"What the crud if with her today?" Wally muttered as he got into his car with Hoagie in the passenger side.<p>

"Abs isn't usually like this…" Hoagie thought for a moment.

"Neither is Kuki," Wally backed out of the driveway, "So what's with the women today?"

Hoagie shook his head and shrugged.

"…And you're supposed to be the genius."

"Hey, I might be smart but not with women."

Wally rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to anything, "Let's just get to the store and pick up Julia…"

* * *

><p>Patton glared to himself as he stared at the kitchen, "I'm supposed to clean this mess? I'm going to miss the entire game and the game is hours long!"<p>

"I don't hear yah working!" Fanny screeched from all the way into the living room.

"The kids are all out back playing. Maybe I could get the boys to-"

"Don't even think about having our kids help you!"

"What? Is she a mind reader or just an eaves dropper?" Patton groaned as he picked up all the dirty dishes and placed them into the sink, "Here goes…"

* * *

><p>"Fourth grade work shouldn't be too complicated," Nigel commented as he picked up his sons' homework and scanned over it.<p>

"It is with all the work she gives me," The brown haired boy grimaced.

"That is a lot…what are you having trouble with?" Nigel wondered, glancing at the clock from the corner of his eye.

"Just a few problems," His ten year old son informed.

Nigel nodded, "Well then, let's look."

* * *

><p>"What else does she have on the list?" Wally questioned Hoagie as he pushed the cart in the store.<p>

"Root beer, chips, and tomatoes," Hoagie answered as he looked down at the list in his hands.

"Why, the crud, do we need chips and root beer again?"

"I think we said we wanted it while we watched the game."

"Oh yeah…what could those girls possibly be doing right now that is so important?" Wally frowned as he gazed at his friend.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, I think Wally likes that team!" Kuki pointed to the television as she, Abby, Rachel, and Fanny sat on the couch, watching the super bowl.<p>

"I'm going for the other team," Fanny stated, taking a few chips in her hands.

"Come on, they almost got a point!" Rachel shouted.

Abby shook her head sadly, "That should have counted."

* * *

><p>"Man, why won't this stuff come off!" Patton screamed in frustration as he scrubbed a dish with a cloth.<p>

* * *

><p>"…And that's how you get the answer. Do you understand?" Nigel asked.<p>

His son wished he could say yes from the look on his face but he replied, "Not really…"

Nigel sighed, picking up his pencil, "Let's try again."

"Try and go slower with it and explain all the steps like mom does."

Nigel glanced at him for a moment, "Does your mom do this all of the time?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she helps me even when she's tired and just gets off from work. She explains it pretty good."

Nigel thought for a moment then started to write on some paper, "Let's try again…"

* * *

><p>"Now we can get Julia," Wally said as he loaded the car with groceries.<p>

Buzz!

Hoagie gazed at his phone and answered, "Yeah? What is it, Abs? But we just-okay," he hung up.

"What did she say?"

"They need _another _bag of chips and some ice cream."

"…But we just-and they…-crud!" Wally cried in frustration, "Let's get back in there…"

* * *

><p>"Now to mop," Patton said to himself as he began mopping the floor hastily.<p>

"Be careful not to mop so fast!" Fanny called from the living room, "…Or you will-"

-CRASH!-

"…slip…"

Fanny rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…Thanks for the warning!" Patton moaned as he held his head, "I hate this…" he glared.

* * *

><p>"You got it now?"<p>

His son nodded, "Yeah, thanks dad."

Nigel smiled as he ruffled his sons' hair, "You're welcome."

"Are you going to go watch that game now?"

Nigel looked at him and sighed, "No, not yet…" he replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now <em>we can get Julia," Wally said as he parked the car.

"Hey daddy!" said Julia as she ran up to the car, "Are yah picking me up today instead of mommy?

Wally nodded slowly as he got out of the car and helped Julia get inside of it, "Did yah uh…like ballet?"

Julia nodded with a toothy grin, "I sure did, daddy! It was really fun!" She giggled as she kicked her feet back and forth in her seat happily.

Wally smiled at the 6 year old and got back in the driver's seat, "That's great. Now let's get home," He spoke, very relieved.

* * *

><p>Patton patted his hands together proudly in the success, "Done."<p>

Nigel stalked into the kitchen, glancing around, "Pretty good."

Patton smirked, "Thanks."

Wally and Hoagie then entered the kitchen and gazed at Nigel and Patton.

"You do know we have to make snacks now right? So…we'll be dirtying up more dishes?" Hoagie questioned Patton.

Patton slapped his forehead, "Ugh!"

Wally snickered, "Let's just get this over with so we don't miss the game."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should have them make the snacks, I mean, what if they burn the cookies or something?" Rachel looked over at the other girls.<p>

"Hoagie knows how to cook. There shouldn't be a problem," Abby answered.

Kuki bit her lip in guilt, "Do you guys think we should let them off the hook?"

"Do ye know how many times we had to do all that stuff, plus work, in just one day? I think it won't hurt for those men to do it just one day," Fanny replied.

Kuki pondered on that and nodded slowly with a frown, "You're right…"

* * *

><p>"Now all we have to do is pull the cookies out and we are done," Hoagie stated.<p>

All the men took some breath.

"Who knew all this was such hard work?" said Patton, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

They all nodded in agreement.

Bing!

Hoagie smiled as he turned the oven off, "Cookies are done."

"I'll get them," said Wally as he pulled them out.

Hoagie's eyes grew, "Wally, you forgot the-"

"OUCH!" Wally screamed as he threw the pan of cookies onto the counter.

"…potholders…"

Wally winced as he held his burnt hand, "Why would I need a holder for a cruddy pot?"

Hoagie shook his head sadly, "Never mind…"

"Let's just get to the game…if there is any left in it," Wally suggested with a frown.

All of the guys exited the kitchen and stared at the women as they watched the television.

"We're done," Nigel spoke up.

"Yes, they got it!" Rachel cheered as she stared at the television.

"Kooks?" Wally said as Kuki seemed to not hear him over the TV.

"Girls?" Patton questioned, tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's great…" Kuki answered grimly.

The guys frowned.

"Okay, we did _all _this work and what do we get? 'That's great'? We worked our butts off cooking, cleaning, and running errands and all you guys are doing is watching the cruddy super bowl!" Wally shouted as the guys agreed with every word.

"Are you girls even listening?" Patton wondered.

All of the girls looked at the men silently then smirked at one another.

"Yeah, we heard you," Fanny smirked.

All four of the guys stared at the girls in puzzlement then finally understood.

"We have to go through that every day," Rachel stated as she muted the TV.

The guys looked at one another with guilty faces.

"Sorry Abs," Hoagie smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're sorry too," Nigel spoke for all of them.

"We were so caught up in the super bowl…" Wally responded.

"What's the excuse for the other days?" Kuki asked with a straight face.

"There's always something important…" Patton trailed off, "…but there really isn't an excuse."

"Can yah uh…forgive us?" Wally smiled cheesy.

"I dunno…" Kuki trailed, "Maybe if all of you actually pay attention and help once in awhile."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

"We will," Hoagie replied, "Promise."

"We're sorry too," Kuki replied with a smile.

Abby smirked, "Now Abby says…let's watch the game!"

All of the guys smiled to themselves as they sat in chairs around the TV and watched the super bowl together.

"So what team am I supposed to root for again?" Kuki wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Was it awesome? I thought the foods that they got to eat and drink was awesome, lol. I thought what the guys had to go through was awesome (sorry guys out there, lol). I dunno...I hope you guys enjoyed it though! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I am aware that I kind of used OCs...Julia and the Uno son...but I didn't put a main focus on them THAT much, plus...I kind of consider future kids NOT to be OC's...even if they are. So sorry about that! If you review then you shall get ice cream, soda, and chips like they did! :D Cookies too! <strong>


End file.
